Mirada de acero
by Kotomi-Walker
Summary: Mirada de plata, mirada de acero. El chico amante de las piedras le fue completamente irresistible negarse a aquella hermosa mirada. ¡Feliz año nuevo!


Lo prometido era deuda, quede en que iba a hacer otro fic por el fin de año y lo hice. *Por fin Kotomi cumple algo que dice, logro desbloqueado* xDD

_**Disclaimer:**_ Pokémon Special y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nintendo, Kusaka y Yamamoto. Yo solo juego con ellos en mi retorcida mente TwT

_**Advertencia:**_ CrackShipping. Posible OoC.

_**Shipping:**_ Insinuación del IshiShipping (Ruby x Steven), PreciousMetalShipping (Silver x Gold) y ViridianShipping (Silver x Yellow).

_**Nota de la Autor**_**a:** May, mi amada May. Te dije que tenía que escribir de esto, y quede bastante conforme con el resultado :3 Te adoro y espero que lo leas.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Mirada de acero<em>**

El cómo habían llegado a aquel momento tan incómodo para esos dos chicos, simplemente era un poco difícil de explicar y de entender.

Aquella ocasión la reunión de los Holders fue organizada en Hoenn, mas especifico en la casa del coordinador. Y aquel chico de ojos rubíes al ser tan buen amigo del campeón Steven Stone, decidió invitarlo también.

Siendo puntual, el campeón llego justo a la hora que le habían informado o inclusive un poco antes.

—Hola Steven. — saludo muy animado el anfitrión de la casa.

—Hola Ruby. Emh, no me digas que llegue antes que todos— Igual de animado, el amante a las piedras saludo posando una de sus manos en su nuca un poco nervioso.

—Al parecer ninguno de mis Senpais ha llegado. Pero no te apures. Ya llegaran a su modo clásico de cada uno— Tranquilizo al mayor para que no se preocupara más por eso.

Ambos chicos terminaron sentados en el sillón, uno al frente de otro. Sin incomodidad alguna empezaron a platicar de varias cosas. Respecto a cómo Ruby le daba el cuidado adecuado a cada uno de sus Pokémon, el preparativo de cada uno de sus alimentos y cosas así. El mayor dio un comentario, que podía usar unos tipos de piedras específicos para tratar de realzar la belleza de sus Pokémon.

—¿Hum? ¿Piedras? Pero, las piedras se recogen del suelo o de rocas, y terminan sucias. Si pones esas piedras en mis hermosos Pokémon van a terminar sucios a causa de esas piedras. — Reclamo (como siempre) ante la idea del peli plateado.

—Tranquilo Ruby, esas piedras no ensuciaran a tus Pokémon por que no vienen del suelo ni de rocas. Estas piedras son especiales ya que hacen que la apariencia de tu Pokémon cambie. — Empezó a explicar. Y rápidamente vio como la expresión de Ruby cambio a una de negación a una de interés por lo que el mayor decía. —Mira, esas piedras son…—

—¡Hey! ¡Chico cursi! ¡Abre que el más guapo de Johto ha llegado! — Se escuchó desde el otro lado de la puerta del coordinador, dejando claro para el de quien se trataba.

—Me gustaría que por un minuto dejes de hacer escándalo. — Otra voz se escuchó, regañando a la voz anterior.

—Gold, Silver. Tranquilos; ¿Qué tal si Ruby los escucha? — Finalmente se escuchó la tercera voz calmando a ambos chicos. Lo que menos quería era que se pelearan entre ellos dos como típicos rivales.

Ruby rio al escucharlos y rápidamente se levantó para poder abrirle el paso a sus senpais. Tras abrir la puerta logro ver a las tres personas originarias de las voces anteriores. Un azabache, un pelirrojo y una rubia con una estatura significantemente menor a la de los otros dos.

—Oh, hola Ruby. — la de menor estatura saludo con una sonrisa.

—Vaya chico cursi, por fin abres. — El azabache hablo y rápidamente entro a la casa tal y como el chico lo hace, seguido por los otros dos que le siguieron.

Los tres chicos se detuvieron en seco y parecían bastante sorprendidos al ver al peli plateado sentado felizmente en la sala del coordinador y con expresión divertida por la escena de los Holders que llegaron.

—Ruby, ¿Quién es este chico? — Yellow pregunto curiosa.

—Oh, lo siento senpais. Él es Steven Stone, un viejo amigo que me ha ayudado en múltiples ocasiones cuando fue mi viaje por Hoenn y hasta el momento es un gran amigo. También es el campeón de Hoenn. — Explico presentando al peli plateado que seguía con su sonrisa en el rostro. —Steven, ellos son Gold-Senpai y Silver-Senpai, provenientes de Johto. — Señalo a ambos chicos conforme los nombro y finalmente señalo a la chica del lugar. —Y ella es Yellow-Senpai. Proveniente de Kanto. —

—¿Campeón eh? — Interesado en una batalla, dejo salir aquel comentario el chico de ojos dorados.

—Un gusto en conocerte Steven. — Con la típica sonrisa de Yellow saludo.

Silver por su parte, no hizo nada. Solo hizo un ademan con la mano como saludándolo.

—Hola chicos. Ruby me ha contado de ustedes, aunque… También me dijo que eran tres más de Kanto y una más de Jotho. —

—Los demás llegaran dentro de un rato. Fueron a conseguir un par de cosas para traerlas. — Yellow era la única que hablaba ya que el criador estaba en su mente pensando en cómo seria derrotar a aquel campeón y Silver… Estaba siendo Silver.

—¿Qué tipo de cosas? — Curioso al no entender mucho a lo que se refería Yellow pregunto.

—Ya sabes, comida. — Gold le gano la palabra a Yellow y fue directo al grano.

La cara de Ruby se preocupó un poco, saco su Poké-Gear y empezó a marcar a alguien al parecer. Gold y Yellow no entendieron bien por qué lo hacían por lo que le preguntaron con curiosidad. Silver al no estar interesado tomo asiento en la pequeña sala de Ruby quedando al frente de Steven.

—Ya mande a Sapphire y a Esmerald por comida. — Dijo nervioso.

La expresión de Yellow fue igual a la de Ruby, se preocupó ya que no quería tener comida en exceso. En cambio la de Gold fue totalmente lo contrario a lo de esos chicos ya que por él no había ningún problema por que llegara más comida.

—Hay que avisarles que no hace falta que traigan mas cosas. — Yellow apurada saco su Poké-Gear y trato de contactar con Blue, Green, Red o Crystal. —Trata de contactar con Esmerald. —

—¿Qué tiene de malo que traigan más comida? Nunca está de sobra una deliciosa comida. — Gold por su parte trato de detener a ambos chicos de su lucha tratando de contactar con los demás.

En la lucha por contactarlos y dejar de escuchar a Gold, los tres chicos terminaron fuera de la habitación dejando al campeón y al intercambiador solos. Silver soltó un suspiro por aquella escena tan extraña que se había formado. Y con su mirada empezó a ver alrededor del lugar donde estaba tratando de dejar de pensar en aquello.

Steven rio por aquello. Ruby había dicho que eran escandalosas las peleas con sus compañeros, pero a él le pareció divertido aquel momento. Y eso que se ocasiono solo con tres Holders. Planteo su mirada en el único Holder que quedaba en la habitación y hubo una cosa que le llamo la atención; los ojos de aquel pelirrojo ¡Eran plateados! Aquel color le fascinaba y verlo y estaba más que sorprendido al verlo como color de ojos.

Preguntándose si era correcto, se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a aquella mirada que tanto le daba curiosidad. Y debido a que el pelirrojo no estaba prestando atención. No se percató de la mirada azulada que estaba fuertemente clavada en él.

Cuando por fin sintió aquella mirada, ya era tarde. Estaba a pocos centímetros de él. Sentía la mirada penetrante, curiosa y azulada viendo fijamente sus ojos plateados. Rápidamente una sensación de incomodidad lo invadió.

—¿Qué rayos estas haciendo? — pregunto incomodo al ver tan cerca el rostro del mayor y con la vista en él que no se movía ni por un segundo. Su expresión reflejaba enojo, una gran sensación de incomodidad y más enojo.

Steven pareció no escuchar aquello que el pelirrojo le dijo, estaba perdido en la mirada de acero que este tenía. Transmitía muchos secretos, una mirada que simulaba ser fría, sin sentimiento alguno y que incluso podía llegar a matar si esos ojos plateados se quedaban fijos en ti durante mucho tiempo. Pero tras todo eso, también se podía transmitir una mirada sensible, que ha pasado por mucho sufrimiento y que gracias a ciertas personas que apreciaba lograba superar aquellos malos momentos. Esa mirada plateada lograba transmitir muchas cosas, incluso más de las que el mismo propietario sabia.

—Tienes unos ojos hermosos. — inconscientemente el campeón hablo. Sorprendiendo al pelirrojo y haciendo que sus mejillas se coloraran muy ligeramente.

Steven podía seguir apreciando por un tiempo infinito esos ojos, quería conocerlos más, saber bien que era lo que transmitían, encontrar sus secretos y todo lo que esos ojos han pasado. Lo hubiera hecho de no ser porque…

—Gold-Senpai, no entiendo para que quieres tanta comida. Arruinara tu físico. — En tono de sermón, Ruby entro a la habitación después de por fin haber contactado con Red, Green, Blue y Crys que estaban a punto de comprar la comida extra.

—Chico cursi, nada podrá arruinar este hermoso cuerpo. — Hablo orgulloso y con su típica sonrisa en el rostro, o así era hasta que vio la escena que había en la sala, un chico peli plateado estando casi encima y con el rostro extremadamente cerca (O más de lo que el azabache consideraba) del rostro del pelirrojo. —¡¿Qué rayos Silver?! —

Aquel grito de parte de su senpai llamo la atención de Ruby, vio hacia donde este estaba viendo y puso la misma reacción del azabache. Los ojos casi se le ponen en blanco y quedo con la boca abierta por sorpresa de la escena —¡Steven! ¿P-Porque estas así con Silver-Senpai? —

Los gritos de los dos llamaron también la atención de la última persona en esa casa, Yellow corrió del lugar donde estaba para ver lo que había sorprendido tanto a sus compañeros, y se puede decir que casi se pone a llorar con lo que vio. —¿S-Silver? —

* * *

><p>Tras los esfuerzos de separar al campeón del pobre e incómodo pelirrojo, Ruby se quedó reclamándole al respecto al peli plateado. Estaba muy enojado y avergonzado por lo que hizo aunque no entendía muy bien porque, aun así. No quería que Steven hiciera algo como eso otra vez. Steven lo único que pudo hacer fue pedir disculpas y rascarse la nuca.<p>

Gold y Yellow estaban igual con Silver, le preguntaban de por qué no lo separo rápidamente o cosas por el estilo, Yellow estaba avergonzada y algo molesta, Gold estaba celoso. Lo admitía, sentía celos y sabía que Yellow y Ruby también lo estaban. Aunque no quería comentarles nada al respecto. No aun al menos.

Silver solo ignoraba (O simulaba hacerlo) todas las palabras de sus compañeros. Solo unas palabras rondaban en su cabeza. "Tienes unos ojos hermosos" tenía que sacarse esas palabras de algún modo.

Los tres chicos podían seguir reclamándoles, a no ser que los cuatro chicos de sus regiones que faltaban llegaron. Soltaron un suspiro y simularon que no pasó nada y seguían haciendo bromas con sus compañeros. Silver miraba incomodo a Steven, no quería otra violación al espacio personal de nuevo.

Aunque debía admitir que le agrado aquel alago a sus ojos de extraño color.

* * *

><p>Se ha terminado el 2014 y este último día debía subir algo. No solo porque quería subir este extraño fic sino que aparte quería dedicar un par de palabras a mis lectores. Si les interesa adelante lean, si no, les pido que me dejen un Review por esta loca idea.<p>

Mis días en Fanfiction se llenaron de diversión gracias a ciertos escritores/lectores que me han proporcionado ideas. Así que les quiero agradecer a cada uno por eso:

Jimena-Yellow

Black-WhiteKun

Red'n'Yellow

Levy-Chama

M.J. Hayden

LaRavenclawDesorientada

SaRashi

BlackDream-Mary

hibi gold140

Ryuunoko

RubyLRed

T.E Rowan

Todos ustedes y los que me faltaron por agregar. Simplemente les quiero agradecer infinitamente por sus reviews, sus ideas que me dan, los buenos comentarios que me dan de mis historias, noches platicando entre nosotros y muchas demás experiencias. Simplemente no tengo como agradecerles y quisiera que para el próximo 2015 pueda disfrutar más días estando al lado de ustedes. ¡Los adoro enormemente y les agradezco por todo!

Ahora sin más que decir, también les deseo un lindo año a todos aquellos que me leen. Les agradezco también y ojala me sigan leyendo con mis ideas completamente locas x3

Sin más que decir. Kotomi se despide deseándoles un hermoso año.

Chao chao! nwn/


End file.
